gwt_dwn_on_itfandomcom-20200213-history
JB
''Career'' '''2005-2012: Breakthrough''' For his starring role as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Daniel Miller] on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School] ([http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB ITV], 2005–2012) B won the 2009 [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Emmy Award] for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series]. According to the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Guinness Book of World Records] (2010), he is the youngest ever winner and nominee of the award. Overall he earned £3.2 million for his work on ''Primary School. ''During his tenure on ''Primary School'' B appeared in multiple films such as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep] (2007), [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB From Time to Time] (2010) and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Arrietty] (2011). He also starred as Harry Gregson in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Cranford] (2007) and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Return to Cranford] (2009). In 2012, B starred in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Impossible], directed by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Juan Antonio Bayona], alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Naomi Watts] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ewan McGregor]. B was praised so highly, that there were even rumors he was a contender for a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Academy Award] nomination. The film premiered at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Toronto International Film Festival] on 9 September 2012 and was a critical and commercial success, earning $180.3 million worldwide and B won universal praise from critics and several awards such as the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB National Board of Review Award for Breakthrough Performance] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB London Film Critics Circle Award for Young British Performer of the Year]. '''2013-present''' In 2015, B appeared in all six episodes of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB BBC Two]'s TV series [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Wolf Hall], as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Gregory Cromwell], son of the protagonist [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Thomas Cromwell] played by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mark Rylance]. He also co-starred as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Thomas Nickerson] in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB In the Heart of the Sea], alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chris Hemsworth] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Benjamin Walker] and was directed by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ron Howard]. In 2016, he played Bradley Baker in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Edge of Winter], where he co-stars with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Joel Kinnaman] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Percy Hynes White]. B then voiced a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB hot dog] trying to escape his fate in a supermarket in the animated comedy [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sausage Party] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Seth Rogen], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Kristen Wiig] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jonah Hill]. The film recieved postive reviews and grossed $140 million worldwide making it the highest grossing R-rated animated film of all time. He also appeared in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Assassin's Creed] alongisde ''Primary School ''co-star, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB MH]. The film recieved negative reviews and was a financial dissapointment, only grossing $240 million on a $125 million budget. In 2017, B appeared in the animated superhero comedy [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Lego Batman Movie], which featured B as the voice of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Batman]'s sidekick [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Robin] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Will Arnett] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Zach Galifianakis]. The film recieved positive reviews and grossed $312 million worldwide. He also co-starred alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Richard Armitage] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jon Bernthal] in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Pilgrimage]. The film premiered on 23 April 2017 at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Tribeca Film Festival], in its "Viewpoint" sections. He later also appeared on an episode of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lip Sync Battle], in which he defeated [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Zendaya]. In 2018, B presented the award for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Best Visual Effects] at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 90th Annual Academy Awards], in which the Oscar was won by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Blade Runner 2049]. He also made a cameo appearence in ''Primary School'' co-star, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB TP]'s film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Power of 5: Oblivion Part 1]. In 2019, B appeared in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jordan Peele]'s anthology series, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Weird City]. The show recieved positive reviews. He lent his voice to the animated film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Spies in Disguise] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Will Smith], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Rashida Jones] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ben Mendelsohn]. The film recieved positive reviews and has grossed $148.5 million worldwide. In 2020, B voiced a dog in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Robert Downey Jr.] film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Dolittle]. The film recieved negative reviews and has grossed $91.1 million worldwide. '''Spider-Man''' On 23 June 2015, it was announced that B was cast as a teenage [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Peter Parker / Spider-Man], and his "life was flipped upside down", as he later tweeted. As part of the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Marvel Cinematic Universe], he first appeared as Spider-Man in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Captain America: Civil War] (2016) The film was a massive critical and commercial success, grossing over $1.1 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of 2016, with B receiving critical praise. In July 2017, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Spider-Man: Homecoming] was released, in which B reprised his role from ''Captain America: Civil War''. Earning $117,027,503 in box office receipts in its first weekend, ''Homecoming ''received positive reviews and B considerable praise, with his appearance being called "a star performance given by a born actor." B reprised Spider-Man in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Avengers: Infinity War], which was released on 27 April 2018 to critical praise and only the fourth film in history to gross over $2 billion worldwide and in it's sequel [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Avengers: Endgame] which is the highest grossing film of all time, which has grossed $2.7 billion worldwide. In 2019 he appeared in the sequel to ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'', [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Spider-Man: Far From Home]. The filmed gained positive reviews with B's performance particularly being praised. It has grossed $1.132 billion worldwide, making it the first [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Spider-Man film] to pass the billion dollar mark. He is set to reprise his role in an ''Unititled Spider-Man Sequel'' set to be released on July 16 2021. '''Upcoming projects''' He will also voice a character in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Pixar]'s upcoming film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Onward] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chris Pratt], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Julia Louis-Dreyfus] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Octavia Spencer] which follows, two elf brothers who embark on a quest to bring their father back to life. He is also cast in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB film adaptation] of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Patrick Ness]'s bestselling YA series [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chaos Walking] as Todd Hewitt alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Star Wars] star [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Daisy Ridley], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mads Mikkelsen] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Kurt Sutter], which will be directed by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Doug Liman]. He will also co-star alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sebastian Stan], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Robert Pattinson] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mia Wasikowska] in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Devil All the Time], which is set in the 1960s after World War II in Southern Ohio, bizarre, compelling and mentally disturbed people suffer from the war's psychological damages and will play a drug addicted army medic in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Cherry] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ciara Bravo], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bill Skarsgard] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jack Reynor]. He will also star in the film, ''Jonty ''which follows a coddled who kid takes off for NYC where he joins forces with an old friend to produce a terrible Broadway play. He will also star in the animated comedy [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Blazing Samurai] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Samuel L. Jackson], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ricky Gervais] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Djimon Honsou] as a dog who wishes to become a samurai, He is also set to star in the comedy, ''Captain Dad'' alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Catherine Keener] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jack Kilmer] which follows a family who's vacation to the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Carribean] doesn't go as planned. He has also been cast as Pino Lella in the television adaptation of ''Beneath a Scarlet Sky'' with Pascal Pictures. He is also set to reprise the role of ''Spider-Man'' in an ''Untitled Spider-Man Sequel'' set to be released in 2021. ''Philanthropy'' In 2017, B set up his own charity known as the ''Spider-Kid Foundation''. The charity supports various smaller, less-known charities, diseases and causes around the world by giving any money raised towards them. ''Personal Life'' B was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. He received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. B is a huge supporter of the football club, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Manchester United] and was made an exclusive member of the club in 2011. '''Relationships''' B dated [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Hunger Games] actress, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Willow Shields] from November 2014 to September 2016. They still remain good friends to this day. On 12, February 2017 B and actress, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ella Purnell] were spotted leaving the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB BAFTA awards] together and are said to have spent the night together. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Guest Appearances''' ''Awards and Nominations''